Wild
by PercyPotter16
Summary: **Based on the movie with Andrew Garfield** Peter and Gwen hate staying away from each other, even with Peter's promise hanging over them like a dark cloud. What happens when one day in school, they can't stand it any longer? Warning: heated kissing. One-shot. Peter x Gwen.


**So this is my first fanfiction ever! I hope you all like it :) It is set right after The Amazing Spider-Man movie with Andrew Garfield and Emma Stone. Peter and Gwen still love each other (obviously!) but they can't be together because of the promise Peter made to Gwen's father. But what will happen when one day they both can't take it anymore? Read and please review! I want to know all the good and the bad things so I can be a better writer! :) Thank you! I do not own Spider-Man or anything affiliated with it.**

Peter's POV

It was awful. It was the worst pain I had ever experienced. Worse than fighting the Lizard, worse than getting shot, worse than the most excruciating thing in the world. Gwen stood across the hallway looking as pristine as always, except maybe a bit sadder. Her blonde bangs swept perfectly over her forehead and the rest of her hair was up in a ponytail, exposing the nape of her neck. I couldn't help wanting to put my hand there, to feel her porcelain skin under my fingers as I draw her closer to me and breathe in her light perfume.

I shook myself out of my reverie. _Don't be foolish, _I scolded myself. _You have to stop thinking about her. _I knew that my conscience was correct on this, that I couldn't spend all of my time wrapped up in a fairy tale. Especially not when I made a promise to Gwen's dying father that I would leave Gwen out of my dangerous life. But that didn't make it easier to have to watch her stroll through school in her signature knee-high boots and skirts, with her big blue eyes lacking their previous energy and brightness. Now they were tinged with darkness and hurt, and I had to fight back sadness of my own when I caught even a glimpse of them.

So when I walked into class late for the tenth time that quarter, and I promised my teacher that it wouldn't happen again, I wasn't entirely sure why I also whispered to the gorgeous blonde in front of me, _"Yeah, but those are the best kind." _That statement in itself was reckless. A stupid shot in the dark with no intention of an actual outcome. I spent the rest of the class in a Gwen-induced fog as the teacher droned on about next week's test.

Gwen's POV

There he went again, invading my thoughts. From my dreams to my daily life, Peter seemed to be more present than ever. Whenever I saw him, all I could think about was how good he looked in his jeans and hoodies. I wanted to run my hands through his unkempt hair and hug him as tightly as I could. Just looking at him from my locker across the hall made me want to curl up in a ball and throw my arms around him all at the same time.

I loved my father, I truly did. Always had, always will. And I would never want Peter to go back on a promise he made to a man on his death bed. But the attraction between us was unstoppable, it was magnetic. We were apart but in every fiber of my being I knew that we were meant to be together. It did not help my problems when he decided to whisper sneakily to me after his conversation with the teacher about promises. After that I hadn't been able to lift my mind out of the haze that Peter pulled it into.

When I walked in to school this morning and saw Peter in his usual place at his locker, my heart sped up even faster than usual. His brown hair was messier and his eyes were more drowsy-looking than usual, as if he had gotten no sleep the previous night. _He was probably up late saving the city…again. _He looked perfect anyway. I thought back to us swinging through the air on his biocable, the wind whipping through my hair and my hands clutching his muscular back as he grinned at me over his shoulder.

Peter's POV

I couldn't stand it. Whatever sick joke the world was playing on me, I'd had enough. I couldn't take it anymore. I knew that my feelings were wrong; I should've forgotten about her but I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, I knew I couldn't fight this electricity between us. I also knew that she missed me too; I could see it in her eyes. I was entirely done waiting.

Gwen's POV

I hurried through the cold hallway as if I was wearing blinders. I didn't look to the right or left of me for fear of seeing Peter and not being able to stop myself from jumping into his arms. Thankfully there was nobody in the hall as I walked to science.

That's probably why I was caught so off guard when I rounded the next corner. All of a sudden, I felt something strong and sticky shoot out of the darkness of the hallway and attach to my hip. I gasped in surprise as I remembered that feeling… biocable.

_*Flashback*_

Just as I began to walk away from Peter who obviously didn't want to talk to me, I heard a small whir and felt something grab onto my hip. It tugged and I spun around until Peter's strong hands gripped my waist and pulled me into him. Shocked, I looked up at him. I was quick to figure out that what pulled on me was biocable and that could only mean that he was the famous Spider-Man.

"You-" I began to say, but I was silenced by Peter's lips on mine. He kissed me gently, slowly at first until I realized what was happening and kissed him back. He deepened the kiss by sliding his hands up and holding my face and I was in heaven. His lips were perfectly moist and I hated how cheesy I felt, but I swore there were fireworks.

We pulled apart for a breath and I tried my best to say, "You're Spider-Man!" but he jokingly told me to shut up and kissed me again. This was even better than the previous one. I moved my hands up to grab his head and pull him closer to me while he moved his down to close the space between our bodies by pulling my waist into his. Our mouths moved perfectly in sync and my legs felt like they would give out at any moment. Butterflies were going everywhere in my stomach, and I was sure that I had never felt as perfectly serene as I did in that moment. That mind-blowing moment up on top of a New York City building in the crisp night air with the most amazing guy I had ever met.

_*End Flashback*_

I felt the same rush of being whirled through the air again as I spun into awaiting arms in the dark corner of the hallway. I immediately recognized the large hands holding my hips close, the scent of vanilla mixed with crisp night air, and most of all the warm brown eyes holding my gaze, penetrating into my soul.

"Peter-" I tried to tell him that this was wrong; we should stay as far away from each other as possible or else we would never be able to separate again. But my words failed me as I stared at the face that I had missed having so close to mine. I lost all rational thought as soon as he touched me, and this scared me almost as much as it made me want to feel more of what Peter made me feel. Safety and danger and love all wrapped up in one pair of gorgeous eyes.

I felt my whole body start to burn under the intensity of his gaze. His lips were ever so close to mine without actually touching and it drove me insane. The fire began in my stomach, worked its way down to my toes, and then up to my head. As soon as I felt his soft breath on my face, I threw caution out the window. It was my turn to make the move. I twisted my hands into his messy brown hair and pulled his face the extra two centimeters into mine.

Peter's POV

She was kissing me. She was kissing me. She was kissing me. The mantra flew through my head like flocks of birds, consuming my every thought and emotion. My original idea when I shot her with biocable was just to talk things over and maybe clear some of the intensity between us. I should have known that that would never work. As soon as that beautiful blonde gets within five feet of me I forget everything I have ever known. So when I pulled her into me and stared into her big blue eyes, my body felt like mush. I couldn't respond to her saying my name, I couldn't respond to her wrapping her hands tightly in my hair, and I barely stayed standing up when she kissed me.

_Strawberry_, I thought, as I drank her in. Her perfume, her lip gloss, her body tightly against mine. I wanted more. I deepened the kiss, sliding my tongue slowly into her mouth, though I knew every extra second I spent kissing her in this hallway was a death sentence in its own. At that point I was finished caring about the promise I made to Gwen's father. All that mattered was that she was here with me, kissing me so amazingly.

This girl was my drug, I would never get enough and I loved it. Her hands pulling on my hair and her tongue battling with mine almost put me in a coma and I moved my hands slightly lower and farther back so I could pull her hips roughly into mine once again. She gasped lightly into my mouth and I decided that I wanted to hear her make that delicious sound again and again. I spun us around and pushed her into the wall behind her. Gwen's breasts were tight against my chest, her hands still messing up my hair as we continued to kiss recklessly.

I felt a spark between our bodies that were pressed as close as possible and we deepened the kiss even further. I was just about to grind my hips into hers when we heard a loud bell ring. We jumped apart instantly and stared at each other for a moment, remembering where we were and why we weren't supposed to be together. The heated encounter lingered in the back of both of our minds as we stared at each other, not sure what to do next.

"I guess we should get to class," Gwen suggested.

"Good-good idea," was all I managed to stutter as I fought off the liquid fire still rushing through my veins and consuming my mind.

She gave me one last piercing gaze into my eyes before she smiled and walked away. I couldn't even bring myself to move so I just watched her walk down the hallway. Gwen looked back at me and grinned as she kept walking. That was all the sign I needed to be sure that together was the only way either of us was willing to live.


End file.
